Whispers in the Dark
by Enide Dear
Summary: In the dark of night, Loz wonders. And trusts


Title: Whispers in the dark  
Author: Enide Dear  
Rating: Nc - 17 explicit sex  
Pairing: KadajxLozxYazoo 

Summary: Don't cry Loz… 

**

Loz knew he wasn't very bright. He liked simple things; the speed wind in his face when the motor bike was howling underneath him, the feeling of superiority he got when people cowered away from him because of his strength, a good fight, watching the clouds roll by, cold ice cream on a hot day.

His loves were even fewer; he loved his Mother. It was a harsh, acing love that had been pounded into his bones, into the very essence of his being until the unbearable loss of her made him cry. It wasn't a love he could question or choose; he'd do anything for Mother, to get her back and be complete. The mark she'd put on his soul was his very reason for living.

And that was proper and right – nothing should ever be able to come between him and Mother.

But sometimes he feared that he loved his brothers even more than he loved Mother. He loved the way they laughed and smiled and touched him; he loved how beautiful they were and how they relied on his strength and how they held him when he was sad.

He wasn't supposed to feel that way, he knew. Mother was supposed to take precedence over anything or anyone, even his brothers. He didn't know why he felt this way.

But, he knew, he wasn't very smart.

Sometimes Yazoo teased him about that, and sometimes Kadaj got annoyed with it, but it was alright. They loved him too, he knew that. They would always be together, until Mother came, and Sephiroth, and then everything would get even better.

Sometimes Loz wondered about that as well.

Like now, when Yazoo sat in his lap, his slender marble-white body heaving up and down on Loz's cock, his mouth open and wantonly panting, his emerald eyes needy and loving. Kadaj hung over Loz's broad shoulder, watching his brothers with a hungry smile as his long fingers moved between their mouths to be sucked and teased as he rubbed himself against Loz's strong back.

They were so beautiful, his brothers, so slender and strong and tight around him. How could this be any better when Sephiroth came? Wouldn't that mean he'd loose one of them – either his cruel and clever Kadaj or his smart and teasing Yazoo? He didn't want to loose either of them. But he very much doubted that Mother would choose him; after all, he was just big and stupid. Strong, yes, strong enough now to take all of Yazoo's weight and Kadaj hanging on him like nothing. Strong enough to hold on to Yazoo as his lovely brother threw his head back, his long hair flying, his hands grabbing and scratching at Loz's shoulders as he squeezed around Loz hard enough to make Loz grunt as Yazoo came, spraying them both with semen. Panting, Yazoo sank into his arms, holding onto him, his face leaning against Loz's shoulder where Kadaj could kiss them both and stroke their hair.

He was strong. But not clever.

"Loz…" Yazoo whispered and smiled and then shuffled off him so that Kadaj could grab Loz's shoulder and turn him around into a hungry kiss. Kadaj smiled his wicked smile as he pulled down Loz on top of him, inside him, and kissed him with almost desperate need.

Could the Reunion really be better than this?

Loz had never asked his brothers what they thought; he knew they were far more clever than he was. If they thought it would be better, then he trusted them. He probably just wasn't smart enough to understand it all.

Yazoo caressed his back with long, cool fingers as he moved inside Kadaj and swallowed his youngest brother's moans with his own mouth. Loz was so very close to coming himself now, but he held back. He wanted to see Kadaj pleasure grown into bliss first, because he loved that he could bring such pleasure to his brothers, almost more than he loved the pleasure they brought him.

Almost.

Kadaj shook violently under him, pushing against him, panting his name with such need and want and love. Loz held him and Yazoo kissed them both as Kadaj fell down on the bed again, the orgasm draining him and making him weak like nothing else in the world could do.

Then they pulled Loz down between them, amongst the sheets and soft pillows and put their graceful hands on his cock and their smiling mouths on his body, and they whispered his name and one another's until he came as well.

Snuggling together like puppies in a litter, Yazoo's head on Loz's chest, Kadaj burying his face against Loz's chest, Loz putting his arms around both of them, Loz felt a sudden, sharp pain of worry. How could anything ever be better than this? And why did he have to loose it one day?

"Don't cry, Loz." Kadaj wiped away his tears with a gentle hand and Yazoo kissed them away.

"I'm not crying," he muttered, and held them closer until they protested that he was hurting them. Slowly he felt his fears and worries melt away. If they didn't worry, then neither should he.

After all, he knew he wasn't very clever.


End file.
